Run Tsukune Aono Run
by kamehameha34545
Summary: FIRST FANFIC! What is Inner Moka snapped, killed everyone, and hunted down Tsukune just to be with him?
1. Chapter 1

Run Tsukune Aono Run

**Me: Hello! This is my first ever fanfic, so please be nice? This is a little story I wanted to create after I saw a fanfic called Red Eyes Burn. It was made by One Hell of a Night who is awesome! Check it out!**

**Inner Moka: HEY! GET BACK TO THE STORY, YOU PIECE OF CRAP!**

**Me: Or what? I control the story! I can make you die if I want!**

**Inner Moka: Sorry, sir.**

**Me: Can you please do the disclaimer?**

**Inner Moka: Sure. This guy doesn't own Rosario+Vampire or Rosario+VampireCapu2. Only, Akahisa Ikada does.**

**Me: Why thank you, Moka. Now, go suck Tsukune's blood, or something.**

**Inner Moka: YAY! (Evil grin on her face.) Oooooohhhh Tsukuuuuuuunnnneeeee!**

**Tsukune: No! Please! Let me live! Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!**

**Inner Moka: Your blood will be mine! Hahahahahaha!**

**Me: Wow. Inner Moka just went crazy. Cool!**

_Thoughts_

**Inner Moka**

Chapter 1: Tsukune's Race to Survive

Tsukune Aono,

Age: 17

Race: Human (No Ghoul. Sorry!)

Was running. Yes, for his life. He just barely escaped the living Hell he entered when he saw his friends, Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki, Yukari Sendo, Kokoa Shuzen, Ruby Tojo, Ginei Morioka, and others that you will know if you read the entire manga, be killed in cold blood right before him. Pretty much, Tsukune was the only one alive. Except for the one who was chasing him. That person was the one and only, Inner Moka Akashiya. She was Tsukune's biggest fear and always made sure that he would know his place. She was pretty, but was VERY mean and crazy in love with Tsukune. Now that the harem was out of the way, Tsukune was all hers. Tsukune tripped on a branch and fell to the ground, and he twisted his ankle.

"No. No. No. Please, don't let me die, God, please! No! No! No!" screamed Tsukune. A shadow covered him and Tsukune turned around and screamed at the top of his lungs. Inner Moka stood in front of him and laughed like a maniac.

"**Finally. Tsukune Aono. Everyone has been killed by me! You finally belong to me now! Together forever! AT LAST!"** said Inner Moka.

Tsukune tried to stand up, but collapsed when Inner Moka tackled him and began to suck his blood. Tsukune gasped and blacked out. Tsukune Aono was now in the hands of Inner Moka. Uh oh.


	2. Chapter 2

Run Tsukune Aono Run

Chapter 2: Inner Moka's Craziness

Tsukune woke up with a gasp and looked around. He saw that he was in a really fancy and pink room. As he lay in the king-sized bed, he remembered everything that happened to him. Inner Moka had done it. She had snapped, and killed everyone. He heard a loud scream and looked outside the window and saw blood on every window of the entire Yokai Academy. No one had left the building, and when Inner Moka came out covered in blood, he had realized what had just happened. She killed every single monster in the academy. It was just him and Inner Moka. He saw Inner Moka head towards the building. The building that HE was in. he quickly covered himself in the blanket and pretended to still be asleep. Inner Moka kicked the door down and looked at the lump that was on her bed. She chuckled and completely stripped naked and threw her clothes onto the couch in her room. She made her way to the bed and got under the sheets with Tsukune. Still pretending to be asleep, he quickly hid his fear and waited for Inner Moka's move.

"**_He's so cute when he's pretending. He's scared of me and should remain that way forever. He is finally mine and will help me raise a good and normal family. Time to have some more fun. Hehehe." _**thought Inner Moka. Like lightning, she quickly removed Tsukune of his clothes and saw his naked body. A human and a vampire were both naked in one bed and the vampire was now about to bit Tsukune's neck, when Tsukune screamed and jumped out the window, survived the fall without a scratch, and ran for his life again. Inner Moka sat up and watched as her slave ran away. From HER.

**_"Well. Looks like my slave wants to run away and play Hide-and-Seek. Time to punish a human. This will defiantly make my day even better. Run Tsukune Aono. I will catch and punish you." _**said Inner Moka. She ignored the fact that she was nude and slowly walked out of the building and ran to the scent of Tsukune Aono's blood. Tsukune kept running. He knew there was no escape. Inner Moka would find him and when she did, he would certainly die. He kept running and hiding, praying that he stay alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here's the thing:**

**1****st****: I am 13 yrs old in the 8****th**** grade, so I'm still learning a bit about writing.**

**2****nd****: I know the chapters are really short. It's my first fanfiction, so I'm trying to do the best I can.**

**3****rd****: I don't care if you hate my story, I'm still going to write and upload it to this website.**

**4****th****: Say whatever you want in your review. I don't care if it's mean or nice.**

**5****th****: Even if you hate my story, or expect me to give up on it and delete it, (Which I can, but won't), I'm not going to. I am going to keep this story and hope that one honest-to-God; Rosario+Vampire fan will like this and give me some credit.**

**6****th****: ****In your review, please give me some new ideas. I will gladly take anything you got.**

**7th: Let's get on with this fanfic! **

**8th****: This is actually going to be the final chapter. Please leave a review of the whole story! And if I should write more stories!**

Chapter 3: Tsukune's Help

Before Inner Moka broke and began her murderous assault, Outer Moka was hanging out with her friends, who were grabbing and seducing poor Tsukune. She was beginning to think that maybe she and Tsukune would NEVER have alone time together. Little did she know, her evil side was planning something big and bad. She began to pull everyone off of Tsukune and grab his neck. She sank her fangs into him and drank his blood. He looked towards Outer Moka and saw a demonic-looking version of Inner Moka. Her fangs were covered in blood and her eyes were red, but looked as if any moment now, she would slit the man's throat and drink the rest of his blood right there. He screamed and pushed himself away from Outer Moka, who was surprised and a bit scared too.

"Tsukune...you need to run away. Run away from me right now, and head to my father's castle. Please, I can't stop her much longer!" said Outer Moka.

Tsukune looked down and saw that her rosary was shaking up and down and was glowing very blood red.

"Moka, you're not bleeding, are you? Please tell me!" asked Tsukune.

Everyone was staring at the rosary and gasped at what they saw next. The rosary broke into tiny pieces and Outer Moka began to glow and she looked very scared now.

"Please Tsukune! RUN! NOW! BEFORE SHE KILLS YOU! Inner Moka's really gone carzy now! For the past few days, she's been going on about how much she's grown to actually love you! now, her desire to be with you forever has reached it's peak! She's trying to break out of the rosary and she's about to! Go away from me now! Get help from my family! NOW! GO! Head for my dad's castle and seek help there! Please hurry!" she screamed.

Tsukune backed up slowly and then, Inner Moka was free. Her massive aura was spiking up higher than ever, and she looked HUNGRY.

"**BLOOD! I NEED TSUKUNE'S BLOOD! NOW! I'M HUNGRY!"** she screamed. She dashed towards Tsukune, but everyone stood in front of him and turned into their monster forms to protect the boy. Inner Moka just chuckled and laughed like a crazy maniac.

"**You want to fight me? You must have a death wish. I'm sick and tired of you people trying to come between me and my precious Tsukune. Now, I will claim what is mine! HE BELONGS TO ME! IT WAS FATE! DESTINY IS WHAT MADE ME AND MY LOVE MEET! HE IS MINE FOREVER!"** said Inner Moka.

Tsukune watched in horror as his friends were killed right there. Even Kokoa was killed by her own big sister. He ran away and that is how Inner Moka's mind was cracked. All she could care about was Tsukune. Tsukune this and Tsukune that, she loved him and now was the time to get her prey. This is what brings us to the present. Moka killed everyone in Yokai Academy, raped Tsukune, and then the chase began. Tsukune kept running and looking back to see if Inner Moka was still chasing him. Sure enough, she was. She didn't care at all that she or Tsukune were naked. She just wanted to be with him until then end of time. Tsukune, however, just wanted to stay alive. He kept praying that Inner Moka would calm down, but that didn't seem to look like it was happening. He looked ahead and had finally arrived at Lord Issa Shuzen's castle.

"Open up! Let me in! There's a crazy psycho after me!" he screamed as he pounded on the door. Inner Moka was just about to grab him, when the door opened and Tsukune dashed inside. The door quickly closed and Inner Moka was trapped outside her own house. She growled and was extremely ticked off. She, desperately, wanted her Tsukune and to drink his blood for eternity. Tsukune ran through the halls, and saw Kahlua Shuzen and Akua Shuzen staring at him as if he was crazy. He quickly hid dove behind the throne and freaked out when he saw the door crash down, as an enraged and crazy looking Inner Moka was breathing heavily.

"Uh, Tsukune? Mind telling us what's happening here? And why you both are naked?" asked Kahlua.

"Your sister has gone nuts! She killed everyone, even the Exorcist, just to be with me! She has gone off the deep end and will stop at nothing to get me! I'm naked because she raped me! Then she stripped right in front of me! Help me!" said Tsukune, still praying.

"Well. I guess our sister is the one who needs to know her place." said Akua.

"**HEY! That's MY line and I won't let you keep me from MY Tsukune! He belongs with me!" **screamed Inner Moka.

She and her sisters charged at each other and began their battle. Tsukune was extremely worried now. Inner Moka was the strongest sister and she was holding her own against them. Inner Moka knocked Kahlua and Akua into the throne and grabbed Tsukune from behind the chair and held him by his hair.

"WAAAAHHH! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, MOKA! PLEASE LET ME LIVE!" screamed Tsukune. He was now crying like a baby, desperate to stay alive from Death's iron grip. Literally. Kahlua and Akua knocked Inner Moka away and ran away with Tsukune. Inner Moka got back up and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"**Tsukune! I will find you and when I do, you will be punished severely! Rrrraaaaaaaahhhhh!"** she screamed.

She began running down the halls of the castles searching for her loved one. And her sisters too, so that she could kill them. The three survivors were hiding in a bathroom and thinking of a way to stop Inner Moka.

"I've got it! I can stop Inner Moka from hurting Tsukune!" said Akua.

"HOW?! SHE'S A PSYCHOPATH!" said Tsukune.

Akua pulled out a rosary from her pocket and whispered her plan to the others. Their faces lit up and they got into positions. Meanwhile, Inner Moka was still hunting down the 3 people.

"MOKA! MEET ME IN THE THRONE ROOM! I SURRENDER TO YOU!" screamed the voice of Tsukune Aono.

Inner Moka gasped and a great, big, and wide smile spread across her face. She ran to the throne room and looked all around for her loved one. Tsukune came out of the shadows, still naked, but his hands were raised in defeat. Inner Moka, also naked, slowly walked towards her prey.

"NOW! GRAB HER!" shouted Tsukune.

Suddenly, the lights turned off and Inner Moka was shouting as 4 hands held her down. The lights turned back on and Tsukune and Kahlua had Inner Moka pinned down. Akua walked towards her defeated sister and pulled out the rosary. She put the rosary on Inner Moka's black collar and a massive glow began to erupt from Inner Moka. Everyone backed away and Inner Moka smiled again.

"**I'LL BE BACK, TSUKUNE, MY LOVE! YOU WILL BE MINE! WE WILL BE TOGETHER AGAIN SOON! JUST YOU WAIT!"** she screamed.

The glow vanished and Outer Moka had returned once again. Tsukune got on his knees and pressed his hands together. He then mouthed: THANK YOU, to the sky and picked up Outer Moka, bridal style. Akua and Kahlua then used their vampire power to revive all those Inner Moka had killed at Yokai Academy. Everything returned to normal, but everyone would keep their distance from Outer Moka. The rosary stayed silent and Inner Moka was having wonderful dreams of Tsukune and her together at last. Maybe someday, that just might happen. Tsukune managed to survive a demonic Inner Moka, or maybe he might have to run away again. But, in the end, everything was right again.

_**THE END**_


End file.
